


[Podfic] Snowflakes and Cashmere by Veritas03

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco return for 8th year at Hogwarts, but spend most of their time studying each other. Will one of them work up the courage to approach the other instead of just playing the watching game? (um…the answer is yes - hence the NC-17 rating).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Snowflakes and Cashmere by Veritas03

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by waltzing_mice.

Cover Art created by waltzing_mice.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snowflakes_and_cashmere-veritas03-fire_juggler.mp3)

## Length:

00:25:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snowflakes_and_cashmere-veritas03-fire_juggler.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 28.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/snowflakes_and_cashmere-veritas03-fire_juggler.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 15.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
